galescompsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galescomps Wikia
Memory List [[Walter Benjamin, On the Image of Proust, Berlin Childhood Around 1900, Theses on the Philosophy of History, The Story-Teller|Walter Benjamin, ''On the Image of Proust, Berlin Childhood Around 1900, Theses on the Philosophy of History, The Story-Teller'']] [[Freud]] [[The Writing of the Disaster]] Frances Yates, [[The Art of Memory / Antiquity]] St. Augustine, ''The Confessions of St. Augustine'' (397-400 AD) Heidigger'', Being and Time'' (1927) Gaston Bachelard,'' The Poetics of Space ''(1958) Charles Baudelaire, “The Painter of Modern Life” (1856) [[Virginia Woolf]] Nabokov, ''Speak, Memory'' (1951) H.D., ''The Gift ''(1941-1943) Robert Lowell, ''Life Studies'' (1959) Elizabeth Bishop, ''Prose, Poems'' Lyn Hejinian, ''My Life ''(1987) Orhan Pamuk, ''Istanbul: Memories and the City ''(2006) Marcel Proust, ''Remembrance of Things Past'' (1913-1927) Henri Bergson, ''Matter and Memory'' (1896) Samuel Beckett, ''Proust'' (1930) Ben Jonson, “To the Memory of My Beloved the Author, Mr. William Shakespeare” John Milton, “On Shakespeare” Anne Carson, ''Nox'' (2009) Ted Hughes, ''Birthday Letters'' (1998) Susan Howe, ''That This'' (2011) Roland Barthes, ''Mourning Diary ''(1977-1979/2010) Ramazani, ''Poetry of Mourning: The Modern Elegy from Hardy to Heaney ''(1994) Friedrich Nietzsche, ''On'' the Uses and Disadvantages of History for Life'' (1874)'' Maurice Halbwachs'', On Collective Memory ''(1992) Adrienne Rich “Resisting Amnesia: History and Personal Life” (1986) Pierre Nora, ''Lieux de memoire (''“Between Memory and History”) (1989) Jacques Derrida, ''Memoires: for Paul de Man'' (1989)'', “''On Forgiveness” (2002) Svetlana Boym, ''The Future of Nostalgia'' (2001) Patrick H. Hutton, ''History as an Art of Memory'' (1993) Marita Sturken,'' Tangled Memories: The Vietnam War, the AIDS Epidemic, and the Politics of Remembering ''(1997) Roland Barthes, ''Camera'' Lucida'' (1980)'' Susan Sontag, ''On Photography'' (1977) Susan Sontag, ''Regarding the Pain of Others'' (2003) Walter Benjamin, “The Work of Art in the Age of Mechanical Reproduction” (1936) James Agee & Walker Evans, ''Let Us Now Praise Famous Men'' (1941) Muriel Rukeyser, ''Book of the Dead'' (1938) CD Wright, ''One Big Self'' (2007) Inger Christensen, ''alphabet ''(1981/2001) Juliana Spahr, ''This Connection of Everyone with Lungs'' (2005) Maggie Nelson, ''The Red Parts: A Memoir'' (2007) Chris Marker, ''La Jetee '' (1962), ''Remembrance of Things to Come'' (2001) Susan Howe, ''Sorting Facts, or Nineteen Ways of Looking at Marker'' (2013) Jacques Derrida, [[Archive Fever]] (1995) Andreas Huyssen, ''Twilight Memories: Marking Time in a Culture of Amnesia'' (1995) Marc Auge, ''Oblivion'' (2004) Borges, “Funes, His Memory,” (1944/1954) “Library of Babel” (1941/1962) “El Aleph” (1949/1874) Beckett, ''Malloy,'' ''Malone Dies, The Unnamable'' (1956-1958) Gabriel García Márquez, ''One Hundred Years of Solitude'' (1967) Adam Phillips, ''On Flirtation'' (“Freud and the Uses of Forgetting”) (1996) ''Beowulf'' (8th-11th cent.) Homer,'' The Iliad'' (760–710 BC) Nathaniel Mackey ''Splay Anthem'' (2006) T.S. Eliot ''The Waste Land'' (1922) H.D., ''Helen in Egypt'' (1952-1954), ''Trilogy'' Alice Notley, ''The Descent of Alette'' (1996) James George Frazer, ''The Golden Bough'' (1890) [[Zakhor]], Yosef Hayim Yerushalmi (1982) Friedländer, Saul. ''Memory, History, and the Extermination of the Jews of Europe ''(1993) LaCapra, Dominick. ''History & Memory After Auschwitz ''(1998), ''Writing History, Writing Trauma, ''(2001) Marianne Hirsch, ''Family Frames: Photography, Narrative and Postmemory'' (1997)'', The Generation of Post-Memory: Writing and Visual Culture After the Holocaust'' (2013) S. Lillian Kremer, ''Women’s Holocaust Writing: Memory and Imagination'' (1999) James E. Young, ''Writing and Rewriting the Holocaust'' (1990), ''The Texture of Memory'' (1993), “Toward a Received History of the Holocaust” (1997), ''At Memory’s Edge ''(2009) Jacques Derrida, ''Shibboleth for Paul Celan/Sovereignties in Question: The Poetics of Paul Celan'' (1986/2005) [[Shoshana Felman, Dori Laub, Testimony: Crises of Witnessing in Literature, Psychoanalysis, and History|Shoshana Felman, Dori Laub, ''Testimony: Crises of Witnessing in Literature, Psychoanalysis, and History'']] (1992) Cathy Caruth ''Unclaimed Experience: Trauma, Narrative, History'' (1996) Paul Fussell, ''The Great War and Modern Memory'' (1975) [[Georgio Agamben, Remnantsof Auschwitz: The Witness and the Archive (2002)|Georgio Agamben, ''Remnants'' of Auschwitz: The Witness and the Archive'' (2002)'']] Paul Celan, Poems Sylvia Plath, Poems Charles Reznikoff, ''Holocaust'' (1975) Carolyn Forche, ''Against Forgetting: Twentieth Century Poetry of Witness'' (1993) Leslie Marmon Silko, ''Ceremony'' (1977) Maxine Hong Kingston, ''The Woman Warrior'' (1976) Art Spiegelman, ''Maus I: A Survivor’s Tale: My Father Bleeds History, ''and'' Maus II: And Here My Troubles Began'' (1986)'' '' David Grossman, ''See Under: Love'' (1989/1991) W.G. Sebald, ''Austerlitz'' (2001)'', Emigrants'' (1992) Alain Resnais, ''Nuit et Brouillard/Night and Fog'' (1955) Claude Lanzmann, ''Shoah'' (1985) William Faulkner, ''The Sound and the Fury'' (1929) Toni Morrison,'' Beloved'' (1987) Jean Toomer, ''Cane ''(1923) Shakespeare sonnets (18, 55, 77, 81, 122, 59) William Wordsworth ''The Prelude ''(1888) Maggie Nelson, ''Bluets'' (2009) Raul Zurita, ''Song for His Disappeared Love'' (2010) Post-1900 List 1900s [[W.E.B. Dubois, The Souls of Black Folk (1903)|W.E.B Dubois]], ''The Souls of Black Folk ''(1903) [[Upton Sinclair, The Jungle (1906)|Upton Sinclair, ''The Jungle ''(1906)]] 1910-1930 [[Edith Wharton]], ''Ethan Frome ''(1911) [[James Weldon Johnson, The Autobiography of an Ex-Colored Man|James Weldon Johnson, ''The Autobiography of an Ex-Colored Man'']] (1912) [[Willa Cather, My Antonia|Willa Cather, ''My Antonia'']] (1918) [[Sherwood Anderson, Winesburg, Ohio|Sherwood Anderson, ''Winesburg, Ohio'']] (1919) [[Gertrude Stein]], ''Tender Buttons ''(1914) [[T.S. Eliot]], "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" (1915) [[Imagism]] [[H.D. (Hilda Doolittle)|H.D.]] ''Sea Garden ''(1916) [[Edith Wharton]], ''The Age of Innocence ''(1920) [[Anzia Yezierska, Hungry Hearts|Anzia Yezierska, ''Hungry Hearts'']] (1921) [[Zitkala-Sa, American Indian Stories|Zitkala-Sa, ''American Indian Stories'']] (1921) [[Jean Toomer, Cane|Jean Toomer, ''Cane'']] (1923) [[F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby|F. Scott Fitzgerald, ''The Great Gatsby'']] (1925) [[Ernest Hemingway, In Our Time|Ernest Hemingway, ''In Our Time'']] (1925) [[Nella Larsen, Passing|Nella Larsen, ''Passing'']] (1929) [[T.S. Eliot]], ''The Waste Land'' (1922) [[Wallace Stevens]], ''Harmonium'' (1923) [[William Carlos Williams]], ''Spring and All'' (1923) [[Mina Loy]], ''Lost / Lunar Baedecker '' (1923, 1997) 1930s [[Djuna Barnes, Nightwood|Djuna Barnes, ''Nightwood'']] (1936) Zora Neale, Hurston, [[Their Eyes Were Watching God, Zora Neale Hurston|Their Eyes Were Watching God]] (1937) [[John Steinbeck, Grapes of Wrath|John Steinbeck, ''Grapes of Wrath'']] (1939) [[Hart Crane, The Bridge|Hart Crane, ''The Bridge'']]'' ''(1930) [[George Oppen]], ''Discrete Series'' (1934) [[Marianne Moore]], ''Selected Poems'' (1935) [[Muriel Rukeyser]], ''US 1'' (1938) 1940s Carson McCullers, ''The Heart is a Lonely Hunter'' (1940) Richard Wright, ''Native Son ''(1940) James Agee and Walker Evans, ''Let us Now Praise Famous Men'' (1941) H.D., ''Trilogy ''(1944-46, 1973) [[Gwendolyn Brooks, In the Mecca (1968)|Gwendolyn Brooks]], ''A Street in Bronzeville'' (1945) 1950s JD Salinger, ''Catcher in the Rye ''(1951) [[Invisible Man, Ralph Waldo Ellison]] (1952) Flannery O’Connor, ''Wise Blood'' (1952) ''A Good Man is Hard to Find'' (1955) James Baldwin, ''Go Tell it on the Mountain ''(1953) Langston Hughes, ''Montage of a Dream Deferred'' (1951) H.D., ''Helen in Egypt'' (1952-1954) Elizabeth Bishop, ''Poems: North and South—A Cold Spring'' (1955) Allen Ginsberg, ''HOWL and Other Poems ''(1956) James Baldwin, ''Giovanni’s Room'' (1956) William Carlos Williams, ''Paterson'', (1958/1963) Robert Lowell, ''Life Studies ''(1959) 1960s Harper Lee, ''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1960) Joseph Heller, ''Catch-22'' (1961) James Baldwin, ''Another Country'' (1962) [[Sylvia Plath]] Kurt Vonnegut, ''Slaughterhouse-Five'', (1969) Truman Capote, ''In Cold Blood'', (1966) Maya Angelou, ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings'', (1969) Anne Sexton, ''All My Pretty Ones (1962) Live or Die (1966)'' Adrienne Rich'', Snapshots of a Daughter in Law ''(1963) Ted Berrigan, ''The Sonnets'' (1964) Frank O’Hara, ''Lunch Poems'' (1964) Le Roi Jones (Amiri Baraka).'' The Dead Lecturer ''(1964) Elizabeth Bishop, ''Questions of Travel'' (1965), ''The Complete Poems'' (1969) [[Gwendolyn Brooks, In the Mecca (1968)|Gwendolyn Brooks, ''In the Mecca'' (1968)]] John Berryman, ''The Dream Songs'', (1969) 1970s Thomas Pynchon, ''Gravity’s Rainbow'' (1973) Toni Morrison, ''Sula ''(1974) (''The Bluest Eye) (''1970) Maxine Hong Kingston, ''The Woman Warrior'' (1975) Marmon Leslie Silko, ''Ceremony ''(1977) Elizabeth Bishop, ''Geography III'' (1977) [[Adrienne Rich]] [[Audre Lorde, Coal (1976)]] 1980s Cade Toni Bambara, ''The Salt Eaters'', (1980) Marilynne Robinson, ''Housekeeping'' (1980) Alice Walker, ''The Color Purple'' (1982) Audre Lord, ''Zami: A New Spelling of My Name ''(1982) Margaret Atwood, ''The Handmaid’s Tale ''(1985) Louise Erdrich, ''Tracks'' (1988) Bernadette Mayer, ''Midwinter Day'' (1982) Sylvia Plath, ''Collected Poems'' (1982) Christopher Gilbert, ''Across the Mutual Landscape'' (1984) Adrienne Rich, ''Your Native Land, Your Life'' (1986) Susan Howe: ''A Bibliography of the King's Book, or, Eikon Basilike ''(1989) 1990s Tim O’Brien, ''The Things They Carried'' (1990) bell hooks, ''Bone Black: Memories of Girlhood'' (1997) Adrienne Rich, ''An Atlas of the Difficult World'' (1991) Eileen Myles, ''Not Me ''(1991) Rosmarie Waldrop, ''Lawn of the Excluded Middle ''(1993) Yusef Komunyakaa, ''Neon Vernacular ''(1994) Harryette Mullen, ''Muse & Drudge'' (1995) [[Descent of Alette]] (1996) Anne Carson, ''Autobiography of Red'' (1998) 2000s Jhumpa Lahiri, ''Interpreter of Maladies (2000)'' Michael Chabon'', The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay'' (2000) Richard Powers, ''In the Time of Our Singing'' (2004) Alison Bechdel, ''Fun Home ''(2006) Junot Diaz, ''The Brief, Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao'' (2007) Eileen Myles, ''Inferno'' (2010) [[A Handmade Museum, Brenda Coultas (2003)]] [[Claudia Rankine]] (2004, 2013) Adrienne Rich, ''The School Among the Ruins'' (2004) Juliana Spahr, ''This Connection of Everyone with Lungs'' (2005) June Jordan'', Directed By Desire'' (2005) Terrance Hayes, ''Muscular Music'' (2006) C.D. Wright, ''One Big Self'' (2007) Carmen Giménez Smith, ''Odalisque in Pieces'' (2009) Maggie Nelson, ''Bluets ''(2009), Maggie Nelson, ''The Argonauts ''(2015)'' '' Rae Armantrout, ''Versed ''(2010) [[Bhanu Kapil, Ban en Banlieue (2014)|Bhanu Kapil, ''Ban en Banlieue'' (2014)]] Pre-1900 [[Phillis Wheatley]] [[Frederick Douglass]] Latest activity